Nikki and Caitlin TV
by Darks00
Summary: Co hosted by Virutal Wenrog Sequal to Jude TV, Jen TV, and Jonsey and Wyatt TV. Never trust the 6teen gang with a video camera...This is what happens....STUPIDITY. DISCONTINUED
1. Episode 1

Nikki/Caitlin TV

By Darks00 and Virtual Wenrog

* * *

(a/n: Hey everyone, Darks here! Ok, Ive been having troubles coming up with  
ideas, so my  
awesome buddy, Virtual Wenrog, asked if he could help me out. Of course, I said  
yes. So everyone, please welcome an new author to the TV series, Virtual Wenrog!)

* * *

Chapter 1: Episode 1

Uh. Guys...we have a problem... said Jen.

What? This is me and Nikkis first show! What could be the problem? asked  
Caitlin.

The telepronters not working. replied Jen.

Oh, crap... Jonsey said, under his breathe.

What are we supposed to do, now? asked Jude. I dont remember my lines!

None of us do. corrected Wyatt.

(an awkward pause)

Oh, oh, I think I can read it... cried out Jude. It reads: Aliens are coming to  
Earth. Beware.

(second awkward pause)

OH MY GOD! screamed Jude, running in circles finally realizing what he had read.  
Oh God,  
oh God, this is worst then the time I was locked in the bathroom for five hours!

(Jonsey goes up to the telepronter, gives it a good kick, then the words become  
clear and readable.)

Well, what do you know, said Nikki, shrugging. Jude DID read it right...

(out of nowhere, the RCMP come into the picture)

Im sorry, we need this, for government personal reasons! shouted one of them.

(the other one picks up the telephoner and they both leave)

(third awkward pause)

Oh no! screams Jen. You know what? We must protect the world from the aliens!  
Everyone...get your Power Ranger costumes on!

(Jonsey gets into the red suit, Jude into blue, Wyatt in black, Caitlin in pink,  
Jen in yellow, and  
Nikki in green)

GO, GO POWER RANGERS!

(The 6teen gang start to fly into the air but then hit the roof of Judes garage,  
banging their heads.  
They fall onto the ground swearing.)

I told you to take out that God darn roof! screamed Nikki.

Sorry, Nikki. said Jude rubbing his head.

Not cool, man. groaned Jonesey.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness Kid  
Virtual Wenrog

* * *

(a/n: Hi! Virtual Wenrog here now. I think I should get the end auhtor's note.  
This is going to be the weirdest and most outrageous TV series yet! Me and Darks  
are cooking up a bunch of cool ideas so tune in next time. Im sure youll love  
it! Virtual Wenrog out.) 


	2. Episode 2

Chapter 2: Episode 2

(a/n: Hey everyone, Darks here! Virtual Wenrog and myself would like to thank  
all the reviewers and readers. You guys rock! Virtual Wenrog and me are having the time of our  
lives writing this story, so please enjoy, LOL.)

"So," Wyatt said, who was sitting across from Jude. "A stork comes into a room  
where mommies and daddies love each other very much, and gives them a baby."

"Oh," Jude says. "So THAT'S how babies are made..."

"Guys, shut-up!" yelled Jen. "Caitlins starting the show now..."

Hi this is Caitlin! said Caitlin waving at the camera. Welcome to the second  
episode of  
Caitlin/Nikki TV! Whee! I hope all the hot guys are watching this.  
She strikes a pose.  
Well, heres Nikki with Moosic.

-  
MOOSIC WITH NIKKI:

A little girl with black hair and a pink dress on runs up and wipes her nose.

Hi, Im Nikkis sister! I locked her in the closet so I could do Moosic today. I  
dont know why  
SHE gets all the fun. Im just as good as her. I should have my own show. Anyways  
heres the  
song. Its Rock A Bye Baby by... uh... well heres the song.

Rock a bye baby on the tree top.  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock.  
When the bow brakes, the cradle will fall.  
And down will come baby, cradle and all.

OK. Well, we can see that some mother has issues. Like, who'd leave her child in  
a tree? Hello?  
That is so dumb. And that bow isnt very good either. Like, get a back bone and  
stand up for  
yourself instead of braking. Who will depend on you now that the babys dead? You  
killed the  
baby. Idiot branch. And the baby weighs to much. If I had to call the song  
something Id call it...

What happens if you leave you kid in a tree

What happens if you feed your kid to much and leave him in a tree

Why to not trust branches

What evil mothers do

OK well see you...

( someone screams: Where is that little #$#? in the background. )

Uh oh. Looks like Nikki escaped. Well...

Nikki leaps onto her sister and tackles her to the ground. Shouts of a what kind  
of stupid song did  
you do? and hey! The viewers arent going to like this! fill the area. Police  
fill the seen, put up  
yellow tape and drag Nikkis sister away.

Ill get you back! she yelled. Buddy from The Incredibles didnt like it when he  
got taken away  
when he was trying to do good! No!

-  
SHUT UP WITH WYATT AND JEN:.

Hey, Im Wyatt... said Wyatt.

And Im Jen. said Jen.

Welcome to SHUT UP! they said together. Todays guest is that guy that stands in  
the  
background in the low budget show Corner Gas.

We have REALLY low funds in this show. whispered Wyatt to the camera. That  
Nikkis  
hogging all the money for herself.

WHAT WAS THAT? roared Nikki. She jumps in front of the camera, foaming at the  
mouth.  
YOU HAVE ENOUGH MONEY! WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU, YOU WONT WANT TO  
SEE A PIECE OF MONEY EVER AGAIN!

Run! yelled Jen hiding herself behind the plastic chair she had been sitting on.  
Run for your  
life! The Ware-Nikki has been unleashed upon us! The end is near! Caitlin better be happy shes in  
the safety of her room!  
Nikki then attacks Jen.

"Oh my God, she has rabies! Why am I always the one attacked?"

-  
QUOTE OF THE WEEK WITH CAITLIN:

Im free for a date! Call me! I'm deperate!

-  
SCREW YOU WITH WYATT AND JUDE:

Bello. said Wyatt sucking his coffee up through a straw. Wikki wattacked me and  
hit why teeth weal ard. Heres a viewer.

He pressed a button on the telephone beside him.

Hi, my name is Sally and I want to say your show sucks! came a ladys voice. My two year old  
son Roger saw MOOSIC and now when I sang him a lullaby he locked me in the closet! I cant  
escape and hes having a party with a bunch of his friends! If you dont take your show off I'll  
sue! Its a bad example to children.

Whoa, dude! said Jude holding up his hands. Im sorry but that sounds really  
funny. Are you really in a closet?

Yes you idiot! Stop your show.

You cant do anything if your in a closet lady. Give a message to your son: party  
on, dude!

He hangs up the phone. Wyatt and him laugh hysterically.

What a sucker. replies Jude. We got to play more stuff like that next time. Hee  
hee hee!

Wyatts crying from laughing so much.

-  
BACKSTAGE WITH CAITLIN:

Heres a new part of the show! said Caitlin. Its called Wayne The Cinematic Masterpiece  
Swamis Corner Of Movie Wisdom or WTCMSCOMW for short. It name was his idea. Roll it  
camera dude.

The camera guy, whos getting paid really bad but doesnt care, winks and rolls  
the clip.

-  
WTCMSCOMW WITH WAYNE:

Hello, Im Wayne. said Wayne staring at the camera from his counter. Im not going  
to recommend movies today. You do that yourself. Only you can determine if you are movie  
choosing material. Understand? UNDERSTAND?

The camera guy shakes and nods.

Excuse me. said a man nervously tapping Wayne on the shoulder.

Just a minute, sir. OK then. Im NOT recommending Top Gun 16s...

Hey! called Jonesey from the background. Come over here and say that again!

Wayne snaps his fingers and two bodyguards run after Jonesey and drag him away.

Now where was I? Oh, yeah. Top M16s. Its a horrible movie. The actors horrible. The plots  
horrible. The story is horrible. The effects sucked. I was just plain disturbed when I watched it. If  
I had a Not Waynes Picks Wall Id put it on it. Its bad. If you watch it I dont know if I can talk  
to you. If your friends like it I cant talk to you. Look just dont talk to me OK? Im just really  
disturbed that they spent money on the junk. Now get out of here. I need to...be alone.

The man beside him stares and opens his mouth.

You go too. said Wayne pointing at him. I saw the movies you have! You're choosing sissy movies. Go. GO!

guy runs away scared. "Wow, all I wanted was to ask for spare change, not a  
movie..."

-  
BACKSTAGE WITH CAITLIN:

Well, its the end of todays episode. said Caitlin smiling. Im free tonight and I  
work at the Lemon. If you have any... requests just call my number!

We all now your trying to get a date. said Nikki walking up. But you'll dump him  
in less then a week. It always happens.

Hey! complained Caitlin. I wouldnt do that! Well talk about this later! I... is that blood on your shoulder?

She gasped and took a step back.

Yeah. So what. People should mind there own beeswax. I got up on the wrong side of bed and EVERYBODYS on my back.

Nikki panted crazily.

You need to have a good sleep tonight and have a good dinner. said Caitlin  
putting an arm around her friend. We need you OK for the show tomorrow.

Whatever. Do you think you could do something with these teeth I ripped out of  
Wyatts mouth? I didnt know where to put them.

Nikki, Caitlin and the camera guy walk away but the cameras still on. Suddenly two aliens jump  
through the window and fall onto the floor.

Excellent, Ooblar. said the one with a blue head. Now that weve captured the original  
Start Trek team, we can harness the power of this pathetic show and rule the world!

Ha! Ha! said Ooblar, his green head shaking. You said pathetic.

The aliens scream with mirth but the jump back out the window as the camera guy comes in. He  
looks around, shrugs and turns off the camera.

-  
TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness Kid  
Virtual Wenrog


	3. Episode 3

Chapter 3: Episode 3

(a/n: Hey everyone, Darks here! Sorry about the late update...my fault, not Virtual Wenrogs. I've been going through personal issues, so, yeah...ANWAYS, my apologies. Thanks for having patiences, everyone.)

(Caitlin walked in front of the camera.)  
Hi! she said. I had a great date last night! Were getting together again today  
to go see Ice  
Age 2: The Meltdown so Nikki will have to take over. Good luck Nikki!  
Caitlin walked away but Nikki doesnt show up.  
Excellent, Ooblar! sneered the alien jumping through the window. Now we can rule  
this show!  
EE HE E HE HE! These pathetic humans dont know anything about television!  
But they sure know how to make good ice cream! grinned Ooblar stepping out from his camera guy costume.  
Ha ha! laughed Blooblar. You said ice cream  
The two aliens burst into laughter.

THE QUOTE OF THE DAY WITH OOBLAR:

Dont eat your humans raw! They taste better cooked

TAKE 2 WITH JEN:

Hey this is Jen. said Jen. I just saw Ice Age and it was cool. But I have a  
problem: where did all those mammoths come from at the end? And that squirrel is WAY to flexible. Its kind of scarey. If I was the director Id call the movie...

The Mammoths From Nowhere

The Dimension Where Mammoths Come From

Scrat: Elastic Super Hero

Scrat: Elastic Woman In Disguise

Scrat: A Victim Of Elastic Surgery

Scrat: Scrat

Scrat: We hardly knew thee

Well thats it. HOLY SMOKES! screamed Jen as three mammoths charge out of the  
wall  
behind her. MAMMOTHS ARE RUNNING THROUGH MY ROOM! HELP!

BACKSTAGE WITH OOBLAR AND BLOOBLAR:

That was a good idea to open a mammoth dimension into her room, Ooblar! laughed  
Blooblar.  
She was really annoying!  
Ha ha! laughed Ooblar. You said said!...but she's also soooo hot!  
The aliens burst into laughter.  
Now we will hatch our plan to hypnotize people who are watching this show. said Ooblar.  
And we will rule the world with our hypnotized people!  
Hey, they're listening to this you know! Oh well. They arent to smart. Maybe they will think were humans plastic alien  
costumes.  
Ha ha! You said think!

SCREW YOU WITH WYATT AND JUDE:

Hey dude. said Jude. Im Jude...  
And Im Wyatt... said Wyatt.  
WELCOME TO SCREW YOU! the screamed together.  
Hey, Wyatt have you noticed anything a bit... strange around the studio lately? asked Jude.  
Like aliens laughing about lame things?  
I think those are the humans in plastic alien suits that Nikki hired to cheer herself up.  
Ahh. Well heres a viewer.  
Jude presses a button on his phone.  
Hello. came a boys voice. You got to stop your show! My girlfriend was watching it and now  
shes a zombie! She keeps saying how she wants to rule the world!  
Dude, do you watch the show? asked Jude.  
No! I dont want to turn into a zombie!  
Well, then we have a problem. You have to watch the show to complain about it.  
But Ill turn into a zombie!  
To bad. Are you going to watch it or not?  
No! You have to stop the show before its to late!  
Forget it. Later dude. It's not our fault you have girlfriend issues.  
No!  
Jude pressed another button on the phone and the boys voice got turned off.  
Dude he sounded like Darth Vader there in the third Star Wars movie!  
Yeah I know! What a doob!  
Ha ha! Whats a doob?  
I dont really know. I think its a dumb person!  
Ha ha! Funny!  
Yeah!  
Do you think he was telling the truth?  
No. He never watches the show!  
Oh yeah! Ha ha!

WTCMSCOMW WITH WAYNE:

OK those guys are idiots. said Wayne who is sitting by his counter again. I  
turned them off so you dont have to hear their... racket. It annoys me that people would watch this show. If they were selling this show on DVD I would buy them in bulk and burn them all in my  
DVD sacrifice room. OK heres a review for Bill And Teds Excellent Adventure. This is an awesome movie! I  
love it. It actually shows humor and has a great performance by the actors. You should watch it. I  
mean it. Watch it. WATCH IT! ITS A GREAT MOVIE BUT NO ONE HAS EVER SEEN  
IT! WATCH IT I TELL YOU! YOULL LOVE IT! HERES SOME FREE COPIES!  
Wayne throws some DVDs at the camera and it falls over.

BACKSTAGE WITH OOBLAR AND BLOOBLAR:

Well, our plan is almost finished. said Ooblar, who is playing cards with Blooblar. Son we will  
have complete world domination.  
Ha ha! said Blobblar putting an ace down. You said world!  
The aliens laugh but the run under the bed as to people run in. You idiot! screams Nikki chasing her sister. You dressed up in a alien costume and ruined my show!  
I didnt! said Nikkis sister. But I should have done that. Thats a good idea to pay you back!  
They chase each other around for a bit and disappear. The aliens crawl back out.  
Our antics are being blamed on someone else! laughed Ooblar. These humans reallyAREstupid!  
I wonder how Nikki escaped from the closet we tied her in? asked Blooblar.  
Well have to try something else next time. replied Ooblar. She seems to be good  
at escaping.  
Ha ha! laughed Blooblar. You said else!

(A/N: Yo, this is Virtual Wenrog. The movie Wayne talks about is true and you  
should see it! It  
rocks! Now please review! That would be great!)


End file.
